


Opiekunka

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: gdzie Bill zajmuje się dzieckiem Wendy, bo Dipper znów stracił kontrolę nad własnymi planami.





	Opiekunka

Wbrew temu, co wszyscy mówili, Bill Cipher był zadziwiająco cierpliwym demonem. Chociaż wiele osób na jego miejscu już dawno, by wybuchnęło, on dzielnie się trzymał — zaciskał zęby i pozwalał na to, by wszystko toczyło się inaczej, niż pierwotnie zaplanował. Jednakże nawet on miał swoje granice, a moment, w którym został przywiązany do krzesła, obsypany brokatem, obklejony naklejkami pachnącymi truskawkami, a na jego czole znalazł się krzywy rysunek jednorożca, z pewnością do przekraczania tychże granic należał. Ale zacznijmy od początku.  
Była ósma rano, kiedy Bill obudził się w swojej sypialni z myślą, że został uderzony w głowę i zaraz zleci z łóżka przez napierające na niego ciało Dippera. Jako że nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy na dzień dobry zaliczyłby bliskie spotkanie z podłogą, jedynie westchnął ciężko i spróbował wyszarpać swoją dłoń z mocnego uścisku albo chociaż wywalczyć sobie trochę miejsca. Kiedy jego miotanie się nie dostało żadnej, nawet najmniejszej, reakcji kolejny raz w swoim życiu popełnił ten sam błąd — wsunął wolną dłoń pod kołdrę i zaczął łaskotać młodszego chłopaka. Chwilę później oberwał stopą w brzuch i koniec końców i tak miał okazję podziwiać swój dywan z bliska, a Dipper podniósł się, omiótł pokój sennym wzrokiem i marszcząc brwi, w końcu zatrzymał go na Billu.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — spytał, jakby cała zaistniała sytuacja była winą demona.  
A Bill — jak zwykle w tego typu chwilach — jedynie wzruszył ramionami i oświadczył, że idzie zrobić im śniadanie.  
Zazwyczaj nie jadali ich wspólnie — zwyczajnie nie mieli ku temu okazji przez fakt, że Dipper dopiero rezygnował z dalszej pracy i kładł się spać. Tak więc od poniedziałku do piątku, a czasem i w soboty zasiadali do posiłków osobno i wciąż osobno spędzali wolne chwile oraz spali... o ile Mason w ogóle postanawiał wynurzyć się ze swojej piwnicy. A z tym bywało różnie, najczęściej źle — kiedy w coś się wkręcił, odkrył coś nowego, musiał skończyć lub poznać i rozłożyć na drobniejsze elementy każdy możliwy detal, i na nic były wówczas prośby i groźby o choć minutę przerwy. Dziś jednak był czwartek, w piwnicy wciąż unosił się dym po wczorajszej katastrofie, ogień pochłonął większość narzędzi, a Bill oświadczył, że nie zamierza używać swoich mocy do naprawiania tego wszystkiego, więc Mason — nie mając odpowiednich warunków do pracy — musiał się poddać, przerzucić ich weekendową rutynę na czwartek i pójść spać, jak normalny człowiek.  
Tak oto dwadzieścia minut później — gdy jajecznica tkwiła już na talerzach, naleśniki tworzyły ogromną więżę, a Bill zastanawiał się, jak sok woleliby wypić — Dipper, z ręcznikiem luźno rzuconym na mokre włosy i w koszuli demona, zjawił się w kuchni. Nieco blady, z podkrążonymi oczami i ciągle opadającymi powiekami, usiadł na swoim miejscu i omal nie przywalił głową w swoją porcję.  
— Właśnie dlatego wszyscy mówimy ci, jak ważny jest odpoczynek — powiedział Bill, jednocześnie nalewając sobie żurawinowego soku i obserwując, jak jego chłopak próbuje wbić widelec w jedzenie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał chrapnięcie, a głowa Dippera faktycznie wylądowała w jajecznicy. — I to tyle jeśli chodzi o kąpanie się przed śniadaniem — skomentował i, jak przystało na dobrego chłopaka, kompletnie nic z tym nie zrobił. Po prosu zajął swoje miejsce, nałożył sobie naleśnika z truskawkami i jagodami.  
W towarzystwie pochrapującego Pinesa (który, swoją drogą, także nie był czymś nowym i w zasadzie stanowił obowiązkowy punkt programu w dni, które udawało im się spędzić razem) Bill zajadał się w najlepsze. A potem Dipper podniósł się gwałtownie i umazany żółtą breją krzyknął coś, zerwał się z krzesła i tyle go widziano. Bill — akurat tego się nie spodziewając — zakrztusił się kawałkiem owocu. Przez kolejne sekundy wydawał charkliwe odgłosy, szarpał się i miotał aż uczucie duszenia zniknęło i pozwoliło mu na pójście za Dipperem.  
— Czego szukasz? — spytał mocno zachrypniętym głosem, a Dipper wynurzył głowę znad papierów i histerycznie wykrzyczał:  
— Wendy!  
Bill zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ee, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, to nie chowaliśmy jej wśród papie--  
— Nie, nie, nie, nie. — Przekartkował kalendarz aż natrafił na odpowiednią stronę. — Obiecałem, że dziś zajmę się jej córką, Melody.  
—...a czy nie miałeś iść gdzieś z Pacyfiką i Mabel?  
— Tak! Chciały żebym im towarzyszył w odbieraniu wujków z lotniska!  
—...a dzieckiem kiedy musisz się zająć?  
— O piętnastej! I to jest całej problem!  
— Ach. — Bill przechylił głowę i pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. — Znowu za dużo naobiecywałeś. — W zaledwie trzech krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, przejął kalendarz i, wytworzoną chwilę wcześniej ścierką, starł odrobinę jajecznicy cieknącej po policzku Dippera. — Niech ci będzie.  
— Co...?  
— Zajmę się dzieckiem, a ty jedź na lotnisko.  
Dipper zamrugał, jakby jeszcze nie docierały do niego słowa demona, a kiedy już wszystko zrozumiał, rozpromienił się.  
— Naprawdę to zrobisz?  
— Jasne, przecież to tylko jeden dzieciak. To będzie łatwiz... Zaraz połamiesz mnie! — mamrotał, kiedy Dipper, zdecydowanie za mocno, przytulał go.  
Tylko, że jak zwykle — nie.  
Opieka nad dzieckiem wcale nie była tak łatwa, jak to Bill założył na początku. Albo córka Wendy wcale nie była dzieckiem, a jakimś potworem z innego wymiaru, który za punkt honoru przyjął sobie sterroryzowanie każdego demona w zasięgu wzroku, a Cipher był jedynym — wszystkie problemy spadły na niego. Czasami wręcz dosłownie i on naprawdę nie wiedział, kto ją nauczył przemycać talerze, zaczajać się przy barierkach i rzucać nimi w osobę znajdującą się na dolę, ale obiecał sobie, że jeśli kiedyś znajdzie tego ktosia, to wepchnie mu odłamy talerzy do gęby.  
Ale i tak — jeszcze nie było źle. Jeszcze mógł pozwolić sobie na zaciśniecie zębów, dłoni w pięści i najzwyklejsze odsunięcie się.  
Ba — nawet, gdy papka warzywna przygotowana przez Wendy, wylądowała na jego twarzy, a wąż należący do Dippera został wypuszczony na wolność i na dzień dobry ugryzł Billa, ten nie pisnął ani słowa. Nawet nie krzyknął. Może nawet trochę się spodziewał, że Panna Błyskotka (albowiem to była jedyna słuszna nazwa dla kobry) kiedyś tak go potraktuje za te wszystkie razy, gdy patrzył na nią z góry i nazywał głupim stworzeniem. A papką też by rzucił. Smakowała paskudnie, więc tylko do tego się nadawała. Więc Bill rozumiał tą część.  
Tak samo rozumiał niechęć do kąpieli i zaśnięcia. Sam początkowo — gdy dopiero co stworzył sobie ludzkie ciało — patrzył wątpliwie na lejącą się z prysznica wodę, a życie z Dipperem nauczyło go, że sen potrafi być większym wrogiem, niż były antagonista chcący zamienić cały świat w swoją wielką, chaotyczną imprezownię.  
Problem zaczął się, gdy Bill — z wciąż przyssanym do jego ręki wężem — sam przysnął na moment, a obudził się w sytuacji obecnej: na krześle, ze związanymi za oparciem rękami i cały obsypany brokatem.  
— Ty chyba sobie żartujesz — wymamrotał, w pierwszej chwili jedynie szarpiąc się z węzłami.  
— Nudzi mi się — odparła beztrosko i po przyklejeniu mu na nos wielkiej truskawki, odbiegła do, przytarganego przez Wendy, kufra.  
Tak oto Bill nie wytrzymał — niebieskie płomienie pochłonęły sznury, a on zerwał się z krzesła i ignorując fakt, że jego oczy i włosy pokryły się czerwienią, ruszył w stronę dziewczynki.  
— Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić. Wujek będzie zły — stwierdziła bez cienia strachu, nie przestając przegrzebywać zabawek.  
A on nie słuchał — coraz bardziej wściekły, zrywając z siebie kolorowe nalepki, stawiał kolejne kroki w jej stronę aż w końcu... Potknął się o pluszowego królika, a drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały.  
— Wujek! — Melody odrzuciła na bok misia i lalkę, a następnie, depcząc po Billu, podbiegła do Dippera.


End file.
